Version 1
thumb|262px|right "Version 1" ist die seit Jahren sehnlich erwartete offizielle Release-Version von UEAW, welche als das vorläufige repräsentative Endprodukt der Mod gesehen werden darf. Es ist noch kein Release-Termin veröffentlicht. Alle Einheiten werden neu modelliert (nicht zuletzt um sie auf einen aktuellen graphischen Stand zu bringen), komplett neu gecoded und neu synchronisiert. Die dazu nötigen Ressourcen werden aus den eigenen Reihen rekrutiert, es wird auf freie Modelle/Sounds/etc. aus dem Internet vezichtet - alles wird hausgemacht. Auch das Gameplay wird grunderneuert und an zeitgemäße Komplexitätsstandards angepasst, so werden alle Landeinheiten gelöscht, Einkommen und Forschung neu geregelt, Einheitenstärken neu balanciert sowie das Zann Consoetium entfernt. Inwieweit man das Korruptionssystem, durch welches sich das ZC verbreitet verändert und implementiert ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht bekannt. Es dürfte zwar große Möglichkeiten bieten, jedoch ist noch nichts genaues bekannt. Reimplementiert wird dafür das, aus EaW bekannte Auftragssystem und galaktische Ereignisse. Die wichtigste Neuerung in V1 wird allerdings eine andere sein: Die Mod verbleibt nicht im Zeitalter der Rebellion verhaftet und beschränkt sich auch nicht auf eine andere Epoche. Sie wird 4 unterschiedliche Zeitepochen beinhalten, jede mit den, für die Epoche üblichen, einzigartigen Einheiten und Helden und technischen Möglichkeiten. Die 4 Epochen beinhalten: *Die alte Republik, auch bekannt als KotoR-Zeit (Knights of the Old Republic I+II) *Die Zeit der Separatisten (Episode II+III) *Die Rebellion gegen das Imperium (Episode III - VI) *Die Neue Republik und der Kampf gegen die Hinterbliebenen (bekannt u.a. aus der Jedi Knight-Serie) bis um Jahr 10 nach der Schlacht von Endor. Darüber hinaus wird es mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit eine eigene UEAW-Kamagne geben. Neben V1 sind auch bereits schon V1.1 und V2 angekündigt. V1.1 wird dem Spiel verschiedene Gameplay-Elemente hinzufügen, die zu kontroversiell sind für den offiziellen Release und das Spiel noch um einiges komplexer machen. Es kann daher angenommen werden, dass V1.1 eine Hardcore-Mini-Mod zu UEAW sein wird. V2 erweitert V1 um die gelöschten Land-Varianten. Wie auch in V1 wird diesmal alles auf den Planeten erneuert. Jeder Planet erhält eine neue, vergrößerte Karte, es werden neue Landeinheiten hinzugefügt, neue Gebäudeoptionen verfügbar gemacht und vieles anderes. Die Arbeit daran wird unmittelbar nach Fertigstellung von V1 aufgenommen (mit Ausnahme des Mapping-Departements, welches bereits am Arbeiten ist) / =Ultimate Empire at War V1= The Focus of UEAW is to bring the eras, or periods of time, to the game that were not in the original release of Empire at War. The Mod will include new heroes, units, buildings, technologies, planets and weapons. Players will have a chance to take control of the dark side or light side in a galactic campaign in each era, as well as the ability to train the sith as the dark side, or Jedis as the light side. The Ultimate Empire at War campaign will also be available, which is a Galactic Campaign that spans every era of time in the mod, covering all material, units and heroes in the mod.. More about the Ultimate Empire at War Galactic Campaign below. The Eras: The Old Republic (25,000 BBY - 1,000 BBY) The two major forces in the galaxy during this time were the Republic and the Sith. Players choosing the Dark Side will follow the sith throughout the Old Republic Era, while users choosing the Light Side will control the Old Republic. Rise of the Empire (1,000 BBY - 0 BBY) The Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems were the two major forces that UEAW is covering. Depending on which side of the force you are on , you will control the Galactic Republic or the CIS. Rebellion (0 BBY - 4 ABY) The Rebellion Era, although already covered in the game, will also be included in UEAW. The Rebellion and Imperials will be the two major powers during this time that player will take control of. New Republic Era (5 ABY - 25 ABY) During this period of time after the Rebellion, the New Republic takes over from the Rebellion, while the Imperial Remnants is the faction that opposes them. The Ultimate Empire at War Campaign The Ultimate Empire at War Galactic Campaign is a massive camapign that spans all eras of time covered in the mod. Players will choose a side (Dark Side, Light Side) and will follow the respective paths of the Dark and Light Sides of the force throughout time. Each era will bring new weapons, technologies, heroes, units and planets, allowing the player to create bigger and more advanced armies and control more powerful heroes. Lead either the Dark Side or the Light Side of the force to the ultimate victory in the galaxy and the annihilation of the opposing side. Kategorie:Versionen Kategorie:Lesenswerte Artikel Kategorie:Vorschlag:Exzellenter Artikel